The present invention generally relates to the method of obtaining multiple uniform three dimensional (“3D”) vacuum formed images captured and generated from a two dimensional (“2D”) or 3D subject.
Methods of creating 3D representations of subjects are known in the art. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/605,446 to Tseng discloses a process for generating a 3D copy of a 3D subject made by combining a 3D custom milled shape and a 2D printed image of which is molded to the contours of the 3D custom milled shape. The custom milled shape is placed as a mold on a vacuum-forming machine. The plastic sheet is aligned to the custom milled shape wherein heat and vacuum pressure is applied to create the final 3D product.
It is common for printers to generate digital images on thermoplastics using vacuum formable ink. It is also common for engineering software to predict the vacuum forming distortion effects on vacuum formable inks. The common methods and processes of creating 3D representation entail impractical and expensive attempts through trial and error because each time an image is vacuum formed it is distorted and adjustments must be made. Other methods such as creating topographical maps of subjects entail great expense and difficulty. Creating accurately corresponding 3D representations of a captured 2D or 3D subject inexpensively and efficiently by digital image distortions interpretations, is a well known problem.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to solve the problem of producing an accurately corresponding 3D representation of an obtained 2D or 3D subject inexpensively and efficiently by the process of using a distortion reference template vacuum formed on a surface or material to determine reference point changes from which anticipated distortions are addressed using a different method and software, and to maintain the same conditions of vacuum forming by using registration marks.